


All Part of the Plan

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Step By Step to Relationships [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bulges, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, HalfGalra!Kuro, Lance with a Plan, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Please Read More Warnings Inside!, Punishment, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, altean!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance gets into some trouble with his husbands.Which means he needs to get punished and do something to make up for his actions.All according to plan.(Please read notes for news and more warnings)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I don't know. I made this it got out of control and now we're here. So first things first, some news! 
> 
> I am looking for new Betas. If you're interested please contact me through Tumblr or Twitter.  
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KNightNuraStars
> 
> Looking for betas who don't mind fixing any one-shots with any ships. Though, if things make you too uncomfortable then I can give stories that are less intense. 
> 
> Now that's done some information. PLEASE READ BEFORE READING! 
> 
> Lance is Altean and he made himself a vagina so that he can take his husbands at the same time. Along with being the one to carry the cubs. Everything in here including the punishment is consented. If Lance wanted them to stop they would immediately stop. 
> 
> Also, androids/Lance. 
> 
> IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE IN ANYWAY... then obviously don't read this.

“Thace, I think my husbands are going to break my ass.” 

“Prince, please...” 

“No seriously, we're in such deep shit right now that I'll probably won't be walking for days.” 

“Prince, I really don't want to know...” 

“Thace, don't tell me that Ulaz won't pound your ass after this.” 

“......” 

“That's what I thought.” Lance sighed, leaning against the other as the two rested on top of a few large boulders. All around them was devastation and destruction after a failure of an alliance with the alien species. Well, actually it was more like they came for a peace talk only to be brutally attacked and almost not making it out. 

What makes the situation worse was that Lance went against orders in not to go. In hopes of being able to convince the aliens only to be sourly wrong. So now, they were sitting on a giant boulder with blood and injuries all over them.

This was not going to bode well with Lance's friends, family and most importantly his husbands. His husbands who probably already found out that he and his personal guard Thace left to go have an alliance meeting behind their backs. 

Honestly, the punishment probably be easier if they actually were able to have an alliance. But, they might save themselves to know that the warrior like alien species were calling for war against them and not peace. Though, knowing Lance's luck he still going to get punished. 

“So on a scale of one to ten... how mad do you think they'll be?” Lance mumbled, before a large shadow fell onto the area. Causing the two to look up and cringe at the large Galran Battleship. 

“I would say somewhere around 10,000 or so....” Thace explained, making Lance whine as the two slowly made their way off the boulder and headed towards the open area for pickup. The whole process was a bit agonizing and the two nervously stood in the open while they saw a fighter ship heading towards them. 

The ship landed and the hatch slowly opened like an impending doom. Which, seemed to be very true as they could see the dark anger clouds steaming out making Lance stand just a little closer to his guard. 

His husbands wouldn't actually kill him... right? 

Three tall figures came with such an enraged features that it caused Lance and Thace step back. “So, it seems like the spider monkey looking aliens want to go to war with us.... hahaha.” Lance started, only for a hand to be raise silencing Lance completely. 

“Lance, you disobeyed my orders.” Lotor hissed, getting Lance to fidget while Kuro just continued to glare down at him. 

“You placed not only yourself, but your guard endangered.” Kuro added beside him, his yellow glowing eyes looking so much more dangerous than they usually were. And Lance felt sweat drip down the side of his face while Ulaz jerked his thumb to the ship at Thace. 

Thace reluctantly went towards Ulaz giving Lance a worried glance before being herded into the ship. Though Lance could hear the shouting from where he was standing and felt guilty for dragging Thace into this. 

“Lance.... this is the fifth time you did this.” Lotor informed, his tone going to such a dangerous level that Lance shivered. “You're family is also very displeased.” Kuro added, hitting Lance with more guilt. 

“.... I'm sorry.” Lance whispered, eyes turning watery. But, he refused to cry and instead took his punishment like a champion. 'Besides they're right... I did this too many time.' Lance thought, watching as Kuro and Lotor walked to be by his side. Checking over his injuries before herding him back onto the ship after hearing Ulaz calm down. 

The ride back was awkward and Lance was immediately swept off towards the royal chambers to heal. His wounds were critical and Lance hummed as he was placed under the warm spray of the shower. His lovers first cleaning him off of all the blood and sweat before finally patching him up. 

He was placed on the bed dry and naked while they started shedding off their own clothes. 

Lance was getting nervous as his husbands said nothing to him. 

“Lotor, Kuro I'm really sorry.” Lance whispered, fiddling his fingers as he stared up at his lovers. While the anger and worry were still there it lessened a bit. Features relaxing only a little before they went down to cuddle Lance. 

“But, we still have to punish you love. You really did gave us a scare.” 

“Fine, I mean how hard could it be?” 

 

'Shouldn't have said that.' Lance thought, eyes almost rolling in the back of his head well he felt the large slippery cock wiggle inside him. Thrusting in a harsh pace that made the wall shake and scream with ecstasy. Metal hands griped his arms, hips and legs tightly keeping him in place while the androids continue to fuck into him. 

There were five in total with two holding him down while the other three worked on him. One of the androids focus on his cock making sure to squeeze at the right moment to prevent him from coming before going back to stroking him in either lazy or frantic pace. 

The other android played with his pussy making sure to use his fingers to stretch it out in order for it to be ready for what was to come. All the while one fuck into his ass at a harsh pace that never slowed down or let up. 

All the while Lotor and Kuro were sipping wine while they gave each other lazy hand jobs. 

“Look at him quiver Lotor. Such a pretty boy and yet he's such a bad boy.” Kuro growled, leaning in to nuzzle Lotor's neck while the Prince stared at Lance with a pleased glint. The metal floor below was dripping with sweat, juices and cum while Lance gave his husbands a pleading look. 

For even though the androids fucked into Lance and basically ripped out organism after organism. It just wasn't enough. 

He was craved for something else. 

“Pl... ease... pleas.e.. for.. give me...” Lance begged, jumping as one of the android that held him stars pulling at one of his nipples. Pinching it tightly before tugging at the flesh making Lance scream in both pleasure and pain. 

“I don't know....” Lotor drawled, bringing Kuro into a tender kiss before pulling away to look back at Lance. “You said you stop doing it the last few times.” Lotor informed, while Kuro nodded in agreement. 

“I'm sorry... I'm... so.. aahhh.. sorry....” Lance whimpered, panting while he looked at his husbands. 

“.... Well... when you say it like that... and give such a face.” Lotor whispered, his voice going a few tones deeper while Kuro was already up and waving the androids away. Immediately fingers were pulled out and the fake cock that was inside him was pulled out and packed away inside the special android. 

Lance collapsed in Kuro's arms shaking from head to two while Kuro gently brought him back to the large plush king size bed that they all shared. Lotor waved away the androids completely. Allowing them to get cleaned before going back to storage for whenever they had need of them again. 

The altean sighed as he was allowed a breather while Kuro worked on massaging his muscle. Making sure to soothe the sore flesh from staying in the same position for such a long time. All the while checking to see if both his ass and pussy were alright. 

“Alteans, are amazing...” Lotor explained, pushing apart Lance's folds to stare at the sopping wet hole with glee. 

“I'm better.” Lance pouted, getting chuckle from Kuro and Lotor who gave a noise of agreement. 

“Indeed, our boy is the best. But, he can be such a bad boy.” Lotor mused, smacking a left cheek and watching the skin turn a lovely shade of pink. Kuro smacked the right one a little harder than Lotor, but soothed it by slowly massaging the soft skin. 

“I want your cocks inside me.... I want to feel them inside me...” Lance begged, looking at his lovers cocks with hunger. As usual they were huge and massive with a slight purple neon tint to them. The tentacles wiggles around in excitement seeming to reach towards where Lance was as if knowing that the other was in need of them. 

It made Lance's mouth water. 

“You love our cocks our precious boy?” Kuro asked, gently pulling Lance up and allowing his cock to feel around Lance's leg searching desperately for the warm entrances. Lotor's was no better slapping at Lance's skin in aggravation when it could not find what it was looking for. 

“And your cocks love me.” Lance teased, making Lotor chuckle as he leaned down shower Lance in kisses. “Well... not wrong.” Lotor confessed when they pulled apart so that way Kuro can swoop in. Everything was hot and yet everything felt so good to Lance that he couldn't help the next words the flew out of his mouth. 

“Breed me.” Lance spoke, tone serious as he looked at the Galrans. 

Both Lotor and Kuro sputtered completely caught off card by the statement, but their cocks sprang to life. Eagerly searching and letting out a scent in order to raise fertility in their mate. The scent was something new and Lance inhaled deeply to something both sweet and so spicy. 

“Lance, are you sure? You aren't just saying it in the moment right?” Lotor asked, while Kuro waited patiently to see what the answer would be. Trying to decipher if Lance said it seriously or in the moment. 

“I'm serious..... it's been three years since we married... I want to have your cubs.” Lance informed, spreading his legs and looking at his lovers with determination as he reach down to open the folds to his pussy himself. 

“.... If you're 100 percent sure...” Kuro informed, looking over at Lotor before motioning him to go first. “Prince's first.” Kuro grinned, getting a happy look from Lotor. “Next time, it will be your turn.” Lotor informed, getting a determined nod from Lance as the two showered Kuro with attention. Kissing his face feeling his body before Lotor lifted Lance once again. Spreading his ass cheek and showing the gaping hole that begged to be destroyed. 

“Go on.” Lance cooed, gripping at Lotor as two hands gripped his hips. One warm organic hand while the other a slightly cold steel. But, Lance loved both and screamed as the impatient cock speared into him already pulling out to give frantic thrusts inside. 

Lance spasm over it and threw his head back when the tip of the cock smashed into his prostate. Shiro grunted as he matched his thrusts with his cock. Words disintegrating on his tongue as he focused on one thing. 

“Lo... lot aaahhh!! … Lotor... you too... aahhhhhh!!” Lance moaned, scratching at the furry chest before him and reaching down for the large cock to wrap around his hand and a little bit of his arm. 

“Ssshhhh, of course. I got you.” Lotor reassured, guiding his cock to Lance's folds allowing it massage around them getting as much slickness as they could before they frantically wiggled their way inside. Lance completely froze at the feeling of something large and thick breaching him there for the first time. 

His husbands were frantic in their thrusts. Caging Lance between them thrusting inside while their cocks wiggled around. Rubbing against Lance's soft warm walls with frantic movements in order to feel more and go deeper. 

Lance could almost feel the two cocks brushing along side each other. Only having a wall of flesh to separate them as they moved in and out. The sounds echoing off the walls of the room making everything feel so much more warm than it should be, but also raising the need and excitement. 

Lance harshly squeezed down on the alien organs causing them to spasm inside him at the sudden pressure all around. Making sure to do it when they were fully inside him to trap them in. He smirked as Lotor and Kuro both screamed in pleasure using each others shoulders to bite from growing any louder. 

It made Lance whine wanting to feel his shoulders being bitten too, but also being a little too short compared to the giants of the Galra Empire. Even with his shifting abilities Lance was still short in comparison. 

“I.. I aaahh... I can....ahhhh.... AAAHHHHHH!!” Lance screamed, not being able to hold his orgasm any longer and cumming undone between his loves. Juices squirting all around Lotor's aggressive cock while his own dick spewed out strings of white. It was making a mess, but no one cared and no one stopped. 

Lance felt hot tears roll down his eyes at how good he felt and how overwhelming everything was. Drool dribbled down the side of his mouth and he looked down and watch the thick tentacle continue to thrust inside him. Making sure when pulling out to slither around the opening before pushing inside again. 

It was so hot. 

And the one in the back seemed to demand just as much attention from him. Swirling around every time it thrust in and immediately searching for his prostate to attack. Making sure to almost savagely smash around right on the spot before pulling out again to repeat the process all over. Both men above grunted and growled showing they were close. 

Lance could feel it in the way their cocks became large and desperate to now stay inside of him. So he did the only thing he could do and clenched down on them even harder. Making sure to do it a few time before finally both Lotor and Kuro yowled. 

The altean choked on air as he felt the warm cum spill inside of him. Painting his inner walls and filling him up to the point where he felt too full. Kuro had finished before Lotor, pulling out and allowing his cock to spew a few more to pant Lance's cheeks. Staring with smug pride as globs of semen spilled from his gaping hole. Spilling onto the sheet and already making mess of sweaty limbs. 

Lotor took longer as he was breeding Lance giving Lance everything and making him almost faint at how warm he felt inside. By the time the Prince of the Galra Empire was finished Lance had a nice small bulge in his stomach.

“Look at him... already looks pregnant.” Kuro muttered, his voice in awe as he gently rubbed over the small bump. “He'll be filled with the strongest of cubs.” Lotor explained, while Lance weakly kissed both his lovers on the lips. 

“At least I'll be staying put for now on...” Lance whispered, allowing the others to clean everything while he got some well deserved rest. Though he watched with content smiles as he was washed by his loving husbands and placed onto clean sheets. Immediately being sandwiched between the two as they whispered little things to him. Telling him how much they loved him and what they would do for him. Already speaking towards his womb about how amazing he was and how they couldn't wait for them to come out to the world. 

It wasn't 100% sure if Lance was pregnant. But, they were all confident he was getting two purring galrans to snuggle him with vigor. Sleeping with a little smirk as he couldn't wait to see Thace once again to tell him the great news. 

 

Two Weeks Later....

“Plan went purfectly.” 

“.... Prince...” 

“Sorry, couldn't resist.” Lance informed, sitting on the comfortable lounge chair while sipping a nutritious drink in his hands. Beside him Thace was also on a comfortable lounge chair with some delicious food being served to him on his left. 

“I do admit though, I am glad that our plan worked. I cannot wait for the little ones to come out.” Thace whispered, rubbing his lower stomach in hopes of feeling the little galra beans that were already growing inside. 

“I kkknnnooowwww. They always got so embarrassed and faint when he begged for the baby. I know they wanted it too, but they got so nervous and ssooo hot. It was adorable and frustrating.” Lance cooed, lifting his legs and instantly having an android come to massage it. 

Thace could only a agree with a content sigh as some came to massage the others feet. A comfortable silence between the two settled while a calming music filled the room and the show they were watching continued. 

“...... So how hard did Ulaz fucked you?” 

“........... I couldn't walk right for a good week.” 

“Holy Crow.... give me the details.”


End file.
